


Untitled past Agron/Donar angst Prompt Fill Ficlet

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>habibinasir asked: omg gimme something with agron/donar and agron dumping him for nasir lol</p><p>Um.  Dunno bout this. Warning for graphic Agron/Donar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled past Agron/Donar angst Prompt Fill Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lulu_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_kitty/gifts).



Agron’s head falls back, body sagging against wall. Tension from long day of corralling recruits drains as he fucks carelessly into Donar’s throat. Soon Donar’s determined lips and tongue and throat drain last drops of fluid from Agron’s softening cock.

"Gratitude." Agron claps Donar upon back when he has breath to speak. 

Donar swallows, wiping his lips with back of his large hand as he rises from his knees. He shrugs, turning further away into shadows of hidden alcove before Agron can discern blank look upon his face. Agron would hold this man in friendship; such intimacies, though freely offered by Donar, are not required.

Agron intends to tell Donar so, he sincerely does, but already his treacherous gaze betrays him, focusing across villa garden at pretty face of sullen little house-slave.

*

Agron finds leverage in fistful of Donar’s hair without consideration for the man’s hard skull or thick neck. Thrusts of Agron’s hips jerk Donar forward onto his elbows, but if hard ground beneath him causes Donar injury, Agron does not register any complaint in grunts and growls issuing from hard body beneath him.

"Agron," Donar whispers afterward, when Agron has rolled away from Donar, panting and half-asleep. Hard hands hesitantly roam planes of Agron’s chest. "Agron."

Agron makes pretense of sleep, until he is truly sleeping and dreaming of long dark hair and sullen flashing eyes within pretty face.

*

Night falls, and Spartacus does not return.

Beside him, Donar sighs. ”Let us make haste in finding your boy.”

Agron blinks. He begins to make denial; love is weakness he would not display even to Donar.

But Donar only gives him crooked amused smile.

Agron rolls his eyes as he reaches for gladius. “Gratitude.”

*

Agron holds himself aloft, lowers himself down with care as he fucks deeper into Nasir. Strokes Nasir’s flushed face with silk-soft brush of his killing fingers. 

Nasir’s body arches beneath him, mouth open in soundless sigh that Agron coaxes forth by sinking his teeth into Nasir’s wet bottom lip.

"Agron," Nasir whispers afterward, soft hands tracing Agron’s hard chest. "Agron."

Soon Nasir is snoring, and Agron stares at him all night.


End file.
